PDA
by Shin-chan1
Summary: Heero tries to learn a lesson in "normality" in a rather... inorthodox way. [Complete!]
1. Stating the Problem

Warnings: Nothingness. Just pure silliness. a result of being stuck by paperwork I'd rather. not do. ^-^ Occurs in some distant unknown future.  
  
Disclaimer: Nope, do not own, do not steal, merely borrow, do not bother. do not sue.  
  
*****  
  
PDA  
  
They were at it again.  
  
Heero stared at his watch and sighed in part amusement and part irritation. Five minutes and the couple could barely keep their respective hands off their respective partner. Again. For the tenth time since he first noticed them.  
  
Couldn't they do this somewhere more. private?  
  
It's not like most people around them appreciated the view they were undoubtedly giving.  
  
Heero surreptitiously glanced at an elderly couple a few seats away from him, and rather situated in front of the said view. The man had a rather sickly looking grimace as he tried to look anywhere but in front and failing rather badly from what he could see, while the woman was studiously studying a newspaper she had filched somewhere, giving brief peeks over the top once in a while.  
  
Hmm. Or maybe not.  
  
Heero looked once more around them, and tried to see whether the looks on the few commuters as stranded as he was, was in fact that of disgust or hidden lust. Perhaps, this is a *normal* occurrence in teenagers nowadays.  
  
And as he well knew, normal was the subject he was least equipped and knowledgeable with.  
  
'Well, it certainly wouldn't hurt to learn now. Not that I have anything more substantial to do anyway.'  
  
He snorted. Here he was, fifteen minutes late and stranded in a train station, and he was thinking of gathering more learning experiences on what 'normal' is. Knowledge certainly has a weird way of knocking.  
  
Duo would laugh himself crazy when he hears about this.  
  
Not that he was complaining.  
  
'So, how to go about gathering sufficient data.?'  
  
Heero looked around once more to the seemingly oblivious fellow passengers, and smirked.  
  
'Nothing like direct observance to gain maximum results.'  
  
And with that thought, the brunette proceeded to lean forward, plant an elbow on one knee and lean his cheek on his fist, cocking his head on a certain angle to make sure he had the clearest view he could possibly get.  
  
And so, he. watched.  
  
And watched.  
  
And watched. until the couple finally managed to sense that there was somebody staring rather directly at them.  
  
They broke apart rather breathlessly, looked around, while others scrambled and pretended to look anywhere but them, and finally, their combined stare brought them to clash looks with a certain Prussian blue eyes.  
  
Certain Prussian blue eyes that refused to look away out of shame or guilt. He just continued to watch them, apparently fascinated by the growing blush that seemed to heat up the cheeks of the couple at nearly the same time.  
  
Hmm. Interesting.  
  
Finally, the guy, a teenaged boy probably about the same age as Heero with sandy blond hair and chocolate brown eyes, snapped a rather irate "What you lookin' at?"  
  
Heero furrowed his brows, and considered the question thoughtfully, as if unsure of whether he should mention the looking at their wandering hands, or at their disheveled clothes, or their kisses, or a variety of other things they had done in that short time should be enough of an answer.  
  
He decided on an answer big enough to cover all the things he had learned and observed. "I was looking at the both of you."  
  
The girl blushed prettily and ducked behind a fall of black hair, while the man retorted, incensed by the direct answer.  
  
"Why'd you do that? Don't you know its private? You're not suppos'd to look at things like that. Geez!"  
  
Heero once again cocked his head to the side in a thoughtful gesture, his inquisitive eyes never leaving the two.  
  
"But if you do not want people to look at you when you do those things, why do you do it in public places in the first place?"  
  
The guy simply fumed. Heero had a point after all.  
  
****  
  
Owari.  
  
So it is kind of an open-ended story. Didn't know how to end it properly, so if anybody has any suggestions or simply just want to add to it, feel free to do so. It would be fun to see what Duo would do when he hears about Heero's lessons, wouldn't it?  
  
Reviews as usual would be appreciated. Please let me know what you think of this, k? Domo!  
  
A/N: I hope I haven't offended anybody! This was just cooked up by my bored brain, in a kind of 'what if' situation, and it went on from there. No insult intended or such to people who find PDA's great and all. ^-^ 


	2. Analysis of Data

PDA - the continuation  
  
Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! It inspired this one. This is for Caoilte for being the first reviewer and for suggesting how it should end. Here's my thanks to you! ^-^  
  
Many thanks also go to Freefall [for having the same point of view as mine about PDAs!],  
  
to Severed Glass [I know the first one was short, so this should hopefully make up for it... As for the scenery, hmmm, you got it when you said that is my weakness. I wasn't really focusing on it, and just getting on with the plot, so thanks for pointing it out. I'll try making it better next time],  
  
to Sally [Hahaha! I love your moral story! Let's see how it applies to this chapter!],  
  
to Nubia [hope this makes up for the rather abrupt ending in the first... though I really did not intend to add to it! ^-^ This chappy is all because of you guys!],  
  
and to Adrelliehs [er... this I'm not too sure about. But if I could somehow fit it after this chapter (how oh how!) then I'll surely try! ^-^ But can't promise anything. Gomen!]  
  
Thanks for reviewing once again!  
  
Disclaimers: Nope, still don't own, still do not have money, so still can't sue, so please don't bother... Domo arigatou!  
  
Warnings: OOCness, especially in Heero's part. However, given that this is occurs somewhere in the unknown future, one could not really say, if this is really out of their character. ^-^;  
  
Pairings: 2+1, 3+4, 6+5 (Nothing blatant, they are just needed for the flow of this story)  
  
******  
  
And so Heero continues to torment... or rather, gather sufficient information.  
  
Hn.  
  
Analysis of Data 1:  
  
He was watching again.  
  
Quatre moaned in half amusement and half irritation, as he broke up for much-needed air. His partner, however, was far less forgiving. Trowa, who was practically lying on his side by the couch merely grunted and shifted his head to turn and glare at said person.  
  
Said person merely stared right back, not even moving from his leaning position.  
  
If one should observe him, what with his messy dark brown hair and intense Prussian blue eyes, one would easily claim him to be deep in thought at a complicated piece of puzzle, especially since his brows were quite furrowed over his expressive eyes.  
  
However, should that someone observing him happen to be one of his closest friends and companions, one could easily detect the hint of humor shining through his eyes, and the line of a growing smirk trying to hide at the corners of his mouth.  
  
Both Trowa and Quatre happen to be such persons.  
  
The room was rather big, and quite well-lit. Enough to see quite well that it was occupied by people who would rather not be watched. The fact that said person had even perched on their immediate vicinity and seemed to have no intention of leaving in the close future, was quite disturbing. The fact that it was Heero, said Perfect Soldier, and self-confessed apathetic (at least when it came to matters not directly related to his friend's well- being and the peace of the world), made it even worse.  
  
With a huff and a snort, Trowa indulged the other youth observing them over the head of the couch, with an eyebrow raised askance. "Had enough?"  
  
Heero merely knitted his eyebrows even closer, and opened his mouth to reply, when he visibly hesitated. Coloring so slightly most would miss it, he asked his question.  
  
"Is it normal for people to indulge in public displays of affection and expect them to have their privacy?"  
  
The pair looked at each other in momentary confusion, before the more vocal of the pair spoke up. "Why do you ask, Heero? Did something happen?"  
  
Once again, the hesitation.  
  
"I was stranded on the train station on the way back to the house, and I got to thinking."  
  
"Ahh...?"  
  
Trowa snorted at the insufficient reasoning of the normally succinct former- pilot, while the blond blushed to the roots of his hair, wondering how Heero's thought processes went from train stations to quite heavy petting. The story behind it should provide to be quite interesting.  
  
*******  
  
Analysis of Data 2:  
  
"Yuy! Must you look at everything?!"  
  
The irritated statement, while it did nothing for the other teen, who merely grunted and impervious, continued on his staring, it did bring out a startled laugh from Wufei's longhaired partner.  
  
This did not help his disgruntled lover improve his condition.  
  
"What are you doing here? Can't you see we're a bit busy?"  
  
"Sorry. I did not realize." The smirk, however on the other Asian teen's face belied his statement. "The door was not locked." He added as means of explanation.  
  
The Chinese teen glared at his partner, and his platinum blond lover had the grace to look sheepish. "I apologize. It had totally escaped my mind that someone would be bound to examine this particular room at this point in time."  
  
Knowing what they had been on the verge of doing before they were so rudely interrupted, Wufei knew that what Zechs was really saying was that he was not thinking straight at that particular point in time. At least, not with his higher head. [1]  
  
"Surely you could have occupied yourself with more.... pleasant activities rather than resorting to borrowing a book tonight, Heero. [2] Couldn't you have checked if the entertainment room was occupied first?" Wufei grumbled, even as he adjusted himself in his lover's grasp as discreetly as possible.  
  
"Hn. Already did that. The room was quite... occupied."  
  
And it probably was; given Quatre and Trowa's penchant for systematically doing things more appropriate for the bedroom in every given room of every given Winner house they currently found themselves in. It was quite a fetish for the two, from what he had heard.  
  
"Ah. And what can we do for you in this beautiful night then?" Surprisingly, it was Zechs who spoke. Given that the two former pilots had been rivals in the war, it was a rather refreshing thought to see that the former tension between the two had dissipated somehow. And it had largely to do with the former lieutenant's relationship with Wufei, the black- haired ex-pilot knew. Heero was oddly... protective of his teammates. To see that Wufei was quite happy in the loving prescence of Zechs did a lot to lighten the atmosphere.  
  
It still did not mean that the Lightning Count wasn't quite shy around the half-Japanese boy.  
  
And just as Wufei was about to wander further down his thoughts, Heero had finally answered Zechs inquiry, after giving it a lot of conscious thought, it seemed.  
  
"I was stranded on the train station on the way back to the house, and I got to thinking."  
  
The pair raised an eyebrow each, simultaneously. If it wasn't so dark in the room and they could have seen their respective reaction, it would have been quite funny. Unfortunately, or fortunately, depending on the perspective, only a lamp was lit and it threw rather dark shadows at every surface, particularly at the couch where they were situated.  
  
"Why do people exhibit public displays of affection, and yet get angry when someone observes them?"  
  
"And how did you come to this conclusion?" Again, it was Zechs that mildly asked the question, despite the amusement that seemed to radiate off him in waves.  
  
"Hn." Hesitation. "I - I saw a couple kissing." A blush. "Actually, it was more than kissing." The blush grew deeper. "It seemed that they were minutes off before they threw away their clothes, really."  
  
"Ahh..."  
  
Heero then speared them a look. Not quite of reproach, not quite of curiosity, but coming quite close. "You have not done similar actions?"  
  
The only reply he got was the slackening of the jaws of one Count, and the deepening blush over the sputtering denials of one Chang Wufei.  
  
*******  
  
Analysis of Data 3:  
  
"I found Quatre and Trowa by the couch in the living room this evening. I found Wufei and Zechs by the library after dinner."  
  
And he had now found Duo in their designated bedroom.  
  
"Hmmm?" The rather distracted sound came from his own lover, who was currently bent over a suitcase, unpacking.  
  
Recently, these reunions between the now-six friends had been occurring more and more often, and the two had now taken to leaving a packed suitcase in their own home, to avoid the added hassle of unpacking and packing every few months.  
  
Sponsored by Quatre Winner, together with his lover, Trowa, these weekend get-aways from the daily hassle of work, had become a sort of standing tradition between them. And since it made them even closer, despite the quite glaring distance between each of their own homes in both the colonies and on Earth, it was one meeting they all have come to love and look forward to. This time, the place they had come to convene was at a pristine hunting lodge by the Alps. Quite a lovely, if not cool place, that seemed to make the respective lovers gravitate even closer to each other's presence and warm heat.  
  
"They were readily about to make out, Duo! And in places where others could easily walk in on them. Is that normal? We don't do it, do we? Does that mean to say that we also have to make others see us to be normal?"  
  
The innocent question nearly had Duo double up in laughter. Yet, he regained his seriousness quite admirably. Violet eyes still sparkling beautifully, he reached out and held his lover in his arms, savoring the heat it generated between them.  
  
"And what brought this on?" He was well-versed by this time in Heero's research on normal life, which none of them had a chance to explore while they were younger.  
  
"Actually, I saw a couple by the train station earlier, while we were stranded."  
  
"And let me guess, they were rather physically intimate?"  
  
The brunette one nodded. Vigorously. "Aa. Big understatement, but true."  
  
Violet eyes looked thoughtful for a moment, before answering the question he knew still hovered over his lover. "Sometimes, people want to express their love for each other by letting strangers know just how in love they are. At times, I suppose, they just couldn't wait to get on with it in the privacy of their own room. I'm not sure really, but if they were teenagers, they probably were just out to have fun, and get some experience in it. Nothing really serious."  
  
"They were an inch away from making out in front of us, Duo."  
  
"Ah well, who knows?" He rubbed the back of his head gingerly with one hand. The other just pulled Heero in closer to his own body in a one-armed embrace. He grinned.  
  
"But as for Kat and Tro, you should know that doing these things excite them. It is more of a challenge really. As for Wu and Zechs -" A shrug. "You just probably caught them at a bad time."  
  
"I sort of gathered that." A sheepish look crossed his face momentarily. "I was just curious."  
  
"Hmm. So, want us to try it?"  
  
A blush and a sputter, that this time came from Heero. "W- What?!"  
  
Another grin. "Public displays of affection can also mean handholding, yanno?"  
  
"Oh."  
  
*******  
  
Conclusion:  
  
A teenage boy, just barely over the legal age restriction of eighteen, moaned and tried to continue the barrage of kisses he had intended to bestow upon his girlfriend in the first place.  
  
*Tried to* being the operative word.  
  
To his annoyance and chagrin however, he found that whenever he planned any sort of lascivious act and tried to do it, he would suddenly find himself thinking of intense Prussian blue eyes. Eyes that refused to look away, and would file every single thing he did, as if taking down notes for some future examination.  
  
And then, he would realize that he had been frozen in place for quite some time and blushing pretty heavily too. And with a shake of his head, he would put out all thoughts not pertaining to the current activity of driving said girlfriend crazy, lean forward to kiss her and initiate the act of heavy petting, and freeze again, certain that he was being watched.  
  
It was quite a vicious cycle to be in.  
  
And he hated it. It severely put a crimp in his love life.  
  
With a groan and a sigh of giving up, the boy raked his hand over his raggedly cut sandy blond hair, and with a murmured apology to his girlfriend, leaned back and closed his chocolate brown eyes, trying to calm himself down.  
  
They were inside a relatively empty bus, driving through relatively deserted and dark roads, and he suddenly had the worst case of shyness he ever encountered in his life.  
  
How pathetic could he get?  
  
A quiet giggle brought him back from his bout of self-recrimination, and upon squinting open one eye, found his raven-haired partner looking at him with black eyes full of mirth. Heck, the laughter was practically dancing in her eyes!  
  
"What?!"  
  
A quick shake of the head was his only answer. With a quick glance around, realizing that they were the only ones out of the seven people onboard the bus who were awake at the time, she snuggled closer to his side, fleetingly glad that the back seats of buses were wider than the others.  
  
"We are going to find the nearest private area in this darn place, and we are so going to take advantage of it!" he promised with a huff.  
  
Muffled laughter was the only response he got.  
  
*******  
  
And there goes Heero traumatizing the life of one more kid... all for the sake of "normality".  
  
Ahh, at least now, the kid's decent! ^-^  
  
And as for what Heero had been doing out of the house in the first place, who the heck knows? Probably researching more about what "normality" is! ^- ^  
  
Notes:  
  
[1] Ahem. I do hope people realize what I am talking about by this. If not, then you are probably safer off not knowing! ^-^  
  
[2] And if it wasn't quite obvious (actually it was just only implied) the two are in the library  
  
So how did this end? Was it much better??? I really do hope so! Didn't turn out to be much of a humor, but hey, I guess that's why I never managed to write long humor fics! But I do hope this is acceptable enough!  
  
So please review guys and let me know how I did!  
  
A/N: Oh and sorry Severed Glass! There goes the scenery you wanted, butchered beyond hope! So sorry, but I really can't find a nice way of adding the descriptions without making this story even more... um, serious? I hope it still turned out fine without much of it. 


End file.
